Emotions and The GAmes We Play
by Allura
Summary: The Digidestined to the a game and finds out that one of them ahs a secret.


Emotions and Games We Play  
By Allura Wall  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own characters and never will. Please do not throw tomatoes at me if you don't like this story. It's my first and possibly my last. But feel free to e-mail me with options and suggestions. I'm on ICQ too if you want to talk. Enjoy!  
  
Note: This story takes place after the whole thing with Ken. And before the current events in the series. And please don't pick on my misspellings.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Part 1)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The wind was strong and blew against her face. She could smell the sea and it gave her relief to be able to do so. School was over and she could go home, put up her feet and simply relax for the rest of the day. Izzy had send e-mails around today saying that he wanted to run some tests and programs on the Digi-world and does not feel comfortable with anyone going through today. A part of her was glad, she was did not want to be running into any more digi-monsters for a while.  
  
"Key, Kari," Yolie's voice carried across the school courtyard as she ran toward her young friend. Little Cody Hida was hot on her heels as they made their way toward her.   
  
"Hi guys, what's going on?"   
  
"You coming?" Cody asked, his big brown eyes much too serious for one so young.  
  
A look of puzzlement came across Kari's eyes. "I thought Izzy said no access today?"  
  
"No," Yolie said with a smile. "to the game, silly." She held up a large school pendent. "Everyone is so excited. Rumor has it that we might have a chance of beating last year's champs. Our team is said to have a new secret weapon." Yolei's suddenly leaned close and whispered excitedly, "I hope he's cute."  
  
Cody rolled his eyes as Kari laughed. It was well known that Yolei tends to get overly excited over boys.  
  
Davis approached them suddenly from the right. "Hey, what's going on?"  
  
Cody turned toward the older boy. "we're going to the basketball game. want to come?"  
  
"Basketball?" He looked slightly shocked. "Heck no, that's a lame sport."  
  
Yolei rolled her eyes behind her round glasses as she snorted, "that's because you couldn't play the game if your life depended on it."  
  
"Hey TK." Cody called out suddenly.  
  
The fifth member of their little team looked over at them and smiled. TK walked slowly over with a gym bag in one hand and his backpack slung over one shoulder. "Hey guys, what's going on?"  
  
Kari smiled warmly at the tall blue-eyed boy.   
  
"Davis is being a jerk!" Yolei said without the least bit of tact.  
  
TK smiled in reaction. "I'm not even going to touch that one. It's simply too easy."  
  
Kari giggled while Davis simply growled in anger. The rivalry between them was getting worse but seem to be all one sided as TK never acknowledges the competition.   
  
"Yeah, like you..." Davis was beginning one of his less than flattering displays of immaturity.   
  
Thank goodness TK had more sense. "I would love to stay and trade insults with you but I need to go now." He gave them a smiled that was worth a thousand watts. "Why don't you try some of it on Ken."  
  
"Where are you going?" Cody asked curiously, completely ignoring the comment about Ken, their former enemy.  
  
"I have to meet some people this afternoon and do something." TK answered cryptically. With another flash of that wonderful smile, he was off again.  
  
Yolei sighed and shook her head. "If he was but a few years older."  
  
"Yuck!" Davis stuck his finger into his mouth and started to make gagging noises.  
  
Yolei's eyes went big then narrow and in a show of temper, started to whack Davis over the head with her pendent. "You stupid, immature jerk."  
  
Cody frowned and stared in the direction where TK went. He had noticed that TK has very neatly avoided answering him. The question is why.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 2   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I can't believe I'm sitting here." Davis groaned then glanced over at the pretty girl beside him watching with rapid attention, he sighed and shook his head. "Okay, I can believe it."  
  
"Wow, look at all those girls down there." Yolei commented as she gazed at almost three full rolls of screaming cheering girls waiting for the game to start. They had decided to sit up higher to get a better view of the whole game. "This new guy must be really popular. Anyone know who it is?"  
  
They all shook their head. Between homework and saving the digi-world, the rest of their social life have simply faded into the background. They had all agreed that it was important that they keep up with their social appearance so no one will suspect anything unusual is going on. Their "camping" trips can only hold off so many questions.   
  
"Hey Yolei!" A short girl with green and white gloves on called out as she walked by them toward the screaming crowd. "What are you going here? I've never seen you at any of the games before."  
  
"Me?" Yolei's glasses slipped down her nose as she looked at the girl before her in complete shock. "Matori, you hate sports!"  
  
"Yeah," Matori laughed and flung her hair back over her shoulders. "But I love watching The Babyface play."  
  
"Babyface?" They asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah, that's what the girls started to call him. It's so cute with that sweet face and baby innocent smile. But his hotter than a rocket when it comes to basketball. Practically won the last two games single handedly."  
  
"He's that good?" Cody asked  
  
"He's that's cute?" Yolei asked at the same time.  
  
"You're about to find out, game should be starting soon. If you're going to move closer to get a better look at those pretty baby-blues, try not to step on any of the fainting girls. Not that "he" ever pays them any attention. He only has eyes for the ball during a game." She sighed and smiled before heading off to join the horde of girls dying to see the new star of the team.  
  
"Oh this is so exciting!" Yolei cooed in anticipation and grabbed her pendent again.  
  
Kari glanced around and sighed. She wondered where TK went off to. He was usually around to watch over her and make pithy comments to keep her amused. It was strange not having him around. But she really can't complain, after all, it's not like she has any claim to him or his time.  
  
Cody frowned down toward the court. "What did she mean by baby-blues?"  
  
"It means the guy has blue-eyes." Davis explained in his usual condescending manner.  
  
"You mean like TK's?" Cody asked seriously.  
  
"Huh?" they all turned to look at the serious young one.  
  
"Why'd you have to bring up his name for?" Davis frowned as Kari sudden looked more interested in the topic. This was the first chance he's had to be relatively alone with Kari in weeks. If you don't count the hundred screaming girls and Cody and Yolei by their side.  
  
"Well," Cody hesitated. "TK is the only guy I know that has blue eyes. Well, other than Matt that is, but Matt is TK's brother so he doesn't count."  
  
The other looked dumbfounded by this logical conclusion yet none of them could really make the jump yet. None of them had really considered it before. It was rather rare to find someone with blue eyes, especially in Japan.  
  
Davis shrugged. "Whatever. I hope this gave is short. We should all go get ice cream later."  
  
"Good idea," Kari replied, her mind still on the question of how many guys have blue eyes. "We'll have to remember to bring some back for the digimons."  
  
"Okay," Davis said happily.  
  
"Quiet, the game is about o start." Yolei shouted.  
  
The crowd was hushed as the team were preparing to enter the court. There was cheering as the starting team from last years championship were announced. The community was strongly backing the sport of basketball. The chances of Odaiba winning this year's championship brought out the crowds to watch the first game between champions and challengers.  
  
School spirit was high as the team began to emerge from the locker room area. The announcer began to name the staring team. The girls were going wilder and louder as the time to announce the star center forward. There was a dramatic pause as the team announcer waited for the audience to settle down.  
  
"And starting for Team Odaiba, their new center forward......."  
  
To be continued.......  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"And Starting for team Odaiba, their center forward....."  
  
"Here it comes," Yolei squealed.   
  
"Hi guys. Look who we found outside the door."  
  
Four heads swirled around as Tai and Matt appeared in their usual green junior high uniforms with Ken standing slightly uncomfortabe behind them.  
  
"Hi," Ken waved slightly feeling like a complete idiot. "Yolei said for me to come."  
  
The high pitch screaming of a hundred girls brought their attention back to the game just as the players rushed out onto the court for the first toss.   
  
"Oh man," Cody complained and crossed his arms over his chest. "We missed the name of the new star player." He threw the three guys a dirty look for making him miss the name. He had a suspicion that he wanted confirmed.   
  
"Anyone catch it?" Yolei asked, looking around frantically for someone that had paid attention during those few moments they had been distracted by the newcomers. With they call shook their head in negative, Yolei looked fit to cry. "It's not fair, I want to know who the new cutie is."  
  
"The what?" Mat asked, highly amused by this little turn of event. "I thought you were here to watch the basketball game, not to check out the boys."  
  
"I can do both." Yolei frowned and angled her chin defensively. "What are you guys doing here anyways? I don't remembering inviting you along."  
  
Tai took a seat next to Kari, nudging Davis aside. "I came to spend come quality time with my little sister."  
  
Kari rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. You came hoping Sora will come as well, didn't you?"  
  
With a grin and a slight angling of his head, he appeared every bite the cocky boy he had been three years ago. "Now why would you say that?"  
  
"Cause she just walked in through the door."  
  
"Ken," Yolei called out when he noticed that the boy genius was trying to discreetly slip out again. "Come sit by me and explain this game to me."  
  
Looking slightly startled, Ken shrugged and moved to sit next to Yolei as Mat took a seat next to Davis.  
  
The game was underway and by the screaming, cheering, jeering and shouting, it was obviously incredibility tense and exciting. The game was close, it was twelve to twelve through most of the first half. Defense was not doing too good but offense was more than making up for it. From their position high on the bleachers, they could easily see the whole court and the movements of the players.  
  
"See number 32? He's the center forward, the strongest player in the team. If this was soccer, it would be the position Davis and I play on our teams." Ken explained patiently. "So far, this guys has scored ten points and assisted in two, he is good, whoever he is."  
  
"Do you think they'll win?" Kari asked around Cody and Yolei.  
  
"If number 32 keeps it up, which I doubt he can. He's a starting player and he's pulling up some of the less experienced players. He's not going to be able to keep up that energy if the coach doesn't give him a break. By my calculations, he's the only one left of the starting team that's still on the court." Ken looked thoughtful for a moment. "If the coach was smart, he'd pull him until much later in the game when we can clearly see if there's a chance to win."  
  
"And if they don't?" Yolei asked.  
  
"They run the risk of burning out their best player in the first half." He shrugged. "But that's just a guess. I can't really say about basketball since soccer is my game."  
  
Tai and Mat exchanged glances as the game continued and Sora walked over and placed herself between Davis and Tai.   
  
Sora watched in silence for a while before blinking suddenly. "Hey, that guy looks rather familiar."  
  
"Which one?" Kari asked while trying to look more closely at the rapidly moving players.  
  
"#32."  
  
"Who is it?" Yolei asked, jumping up, almost leaping over her friends to get to Sora. "Do you know who Babyface is?"  
  
"Babyface?" Tai and Mat broke up into laughter.  
  
Sora ignored them and followed the players movements more closely. "It looks like...it's...."  
  
Kari gasped. "Oh my god, it's...."  
  
To be continued......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Part 4  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kari stared in disbelief. "It's...."  
  
"Holy cow," Yolei's eyes went big behind her classes.   
  
"Well, well, well," Cody said with a smirk. He knew it!  
  
"What did you guys expect?" Mat said with a grin. "Did you really think he would sit out this season just because he's in a new school?"  
  
Kari turned to look at Mat. "I didn't know TK was on the basketball team."  
  
Davis was just a little slow to catch on. "That's TS?"  
  
Mat frowned at the goggle wearing boy. My brother's name is TK. Get that through your thick skull and yes, he's on the basketball team. Don't you people even pay attention to what is happening on your team?"  
  
Tai grinned with amusement as Sora tried to cover up a smile. "You have to be fair, Mat. They've been busy lately with things in the digi-world."  
  
"Yeah, but that's no reason to neglect their friends." Mat said with a nod. "I don't recall ever missing your soccer games even when I was busy."  
  
Scratching his head, Tai nodded in acceptance. "Point taken."  
  
The others were no longer listening as they watch their teammate pay a different kind of game now. Now that they knew who it was, it was much easier to keep track of his movement. TK moved like a dancer across the court. He's passes were sure and quick. He's shots hit their marks easily even with a crowd of screaming girls trying to distract him. His complete focus was on the ball and the game at hand.   
  
The strategy of this game was to keep the ball going. TK had studied this team and their technique. Their strong suit was in their offense, that was obvious after the first quarter. As long as they can keep the ball passing from one player to another, the other team's weaker defense could not get the upper hand. With that in mind, TK had carefully signaled his teammates to keep the ball in the air as much a possible and take any possible shots they can. Usually, that meant setting it up near the net for TK to take the shot.  
  
The girls went wild as TK made another shot from the three point position, putting Odaiba up by twelve points. They became loud enough that TK was distracted for a moment and glanced at them with a shy smile and deep blush, which only served to send some of them into a swoon.   
  
"Man, he's good." Ken commented as he watched one of the boys help their girlfriend off the floor. "In fact, he's killing them."  
  
"The other team or the girls?" Kari asked dryly.  
  
By half time, the home team was up by fifteen points and TK was being held up as the star even by his own teammates though he insisted that it was teamwork that put them in the lead. He did not care one way or the other for the important thing was the everyone was getting out there and giving it their all. While the cheering and laughing was happening, TK was busy listening to the opposing coach yelling to his team to over #32 more. TK realized that he was going to be extra careful out there if they were putting more people to guard him.  
  
Water and sports drinks were passed around as the players hit the bench for a much deserved rest. So far, TK was the only member of the starting lineup that had played the entire first half. He sincerely hoped that the coach was going to give him a break and allow him to rest for a while before putting him up again. He blandly ignored the crowd of girls that were shouting and screaming for the team and TK in particular.  
  
"TK?"  
  
He stiffened in his seat. Even through the din of screaming voices, he'd recognize that particular one anywhere. He winced painfully and wondered what god he angered. It took him a moment to work up enough nerves to turn around and keep his composure. "Kari, what are you doing here?" He's smile was forced but sincere.  
  
She gave him her sweet smile and handed him a bottle of water she kept in her backpack. It was a slightly flavored one, blackberry, TK's favorite. "I came with the gang to see the game. We didn't know you were going to be in it. You were really good out there."  
  
He blushed a horrible shade of pink and smiled shyly at her. "Thanks. Are you enjoying yourself?"  
  
She laughed and nodded. "Yeah, this is even more exciting than soccer."  
  
TK blushed again and smiled back at her when the shrilling sound of the whistle being blown broke the comfortable silence between them. It was time to get back to the business at hand. "I've got to get back to the game."  
  
"Sure," she nodded. "Good luck, I'll be cheering for you." With a slight wave of her hand, she took off into the bleachers again toward the other others, who all waved except Davis who merely scowled.   
  
TK followed her with his eyes, oblivious of his teammates and his screaming fans.   
  
"She's cute," one of his teammates commented. "Your girlfriend?"  
  
"No," he denied just as little too quickly. "She's a friend." Or so he keeps telling himself. Just a friend, nothing more.  
  
"Sure, I believe you," completely unconvinced.   
  
To be continued.......  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Part 5  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Um....Kari?" Yolei grinned deviously.  
  
"Yeah?" She took her seat again and ignored Davis's fuming face while accepting a drink from Sora who smiled knowingly at her. "What is it, Yolei?"  
  
"I think you just made some enemies."  
  
"Huh?" Her big brown eyes went blank as Tai laughed in amusement. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Those girls," Yolei explained clearly enjoying the situation at hand. "If looks could kill, you'd be six feet under."  
  
"What?" still the confusion remained.  
  
Tai patted her gently on the hand. "I don't think TK's personal cheerleaders over there are particularly thrills with the fact that you just walked over there and took up all of TK's attention when they've been screaming their heads off trying to get him to simply glance at them."  
  
Kari turned around a sure enough, many of the girls that had been previously cheering for TK had turned around and were now staring daggers at her. "What did I do?  
  
Sora laughed and leaned across Tai to pat Kari's hand as well. "Nothing. You simply got to talk to the star of the show in a rather intimate way and they're all wearing green hats now."  
  
Now Cody frowned. "Green hats?" He was glad his theory panned out. TK was always good at sports but it was obvious that he was excelling in this particular sport. "No one is wearing hats."  
  
Ken leaned over Yolei so as not to yell, "She means the girls are jealous."  
  
Now Kari really was confused. "But TK is just a friend." Though her thoughts continued where her speech ended. 'Just keep telling yourself that. He's just a friend, he sees you as nothing more than a friend.'  
  
Yolei shrugged. "Yeah that may be," though she sounded completely unconvinced. "But they certainly don't know that."  
  
To be continued.....................  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
part 6  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Here we go," Mat laughed as he stood up. The game was beginning its second half and TK has just stepped onto the court. "Go little bro."  
  
"Look it's Mat!"   
  
"Oh no," Mat looked horrified as some of the girls finally realized who was sitting on the bleachers with them. "Tai, help!"  
  
"Sorry buddy," Tai grinned as some of the girls began to make their way up the blenchers. "You're on your own when it comes to your adoring fans."  
  
"I don't want to miss the game." Mat hissed and wondered if he could get rid of them.  
  
"I have an idea!" Yolei grinned evilly and leaned over to whisper into Sora's ear.   
  
With a laugh, Sora nodded her head and reached over and pulled Mat down again. "Play along." She glanced over at Tai. "You're going to like this one."  
  
As the girls got closer, Sora stood up. "I'm sorry girls but he's already taken. And if any of you want to take me on, I'd just like to point out that I'm the captain of the girl's soccer team and co-captain of the tennis team. You really think you can beat me in any shape or form?"  
  
The girls came to a dead halt as Mat and Tai looked on rather stunned. Sora could only hope neither of them pull anything to spoil her fun for the moment. "Good, that's what I thought. Now scram so we can enjoy the game in peace." With that, Sora sat back down and leaned her head against Mat's shoulder with a smile on her face that threatened to break into laughter as the disgruntle girls slowly moved back to their seats.   
  
"Nice save." Mat whispered. "Thank you."  
  
"Any time." She grinned at a slightly disturbed Tai, who refused to comment.  
  
"Go TK!" Kari yelled as TK jumped for the ball.  
  
Grabbing the ball, TK looked around for an open player to pass it to. With the game still too close to call, he was going to have to concentrate even more on the game than before. Knowing that Kari was there was not great for his peace of mind. His thoughts wondered as he raced down the court in time to catch and passed the ball again. "Don't look up. Don't listen for her voice. Concentrate on the game at hand, you don't want to screw up. This is important to you and everything else is not right now. Please don't let me drop the ball, please don't let me drop the ball."  
  
Dribbling the basketball down the length of the court, he out sprinted the other players easily with his long legs and took the shot from the three point line. Fifteen points up and the other team have the ball. It was an intense game and seem to last forever. The coach op-ed to keep TK in the game the entire time with five minute breaks every half hour. Unfortunately, the five minutes TK was down usually meant a score for the other team. In the end, they won by a close margin of ten points only. The crowd went wild as the buzzer sounded.   
  
The team jumped up and shouted in victory. Though he really did try to deflect them his teammate lifted him up onto their shoulders and carried him around the court for a victory lap. The screaming girls came streaming down from the bleachers and crowded the court in their effort to get to TK. Feeling overwhelmed he wondered for a moment how Mat dealt with this kind of unadulterated attention. He was being patted on the back, kissed on the cheek and pulled this way and that. All he wanted to do was get into the locker room and shower.  
  
"TK!" Mat shouted as he pulled his little brother into a hug. "I'm so proud of you. You were great out there."  
  
With a laugh, he hugged his brother tightly and whispered frantically. "Thanks, now get me the heck out of here before these girls tear the shirt off my back."  
  
Laugh hysterically, Mat and Tai made way for TK to get to the locker where he stayed until relative sure the girls had left.  
  
"You can come out now." Ken poked his head into the locker room and smiled shyly. "You were great, by the way. Good game."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Really, I mean it. You played one heck of a game out there today."  
  
"Thank you, that means a lot." He looked serious for a moment. "Listen, Ken. I really appreciate you being here to cheer me on today."  
  
Ken blushed and nodded his head. "Thanking you for allowing me to come."  
  
"Any day." He grinned and pulled his bag closed and left.  
  
"TK!" Kari called out when he finally emerged from the locker room.   
  
Ken nodded his good bye and walked toward the waiting Yolei and Cody. Tai, Mat, and Sora had said they would go ahead to the pizza parlor to get a table. Davis has chosen not to come, as he didn't really feel like see TK in the spotlight after that game. But even he had to admit that TK played incredibly well and the victory was hard-won and deserved to be celebrated.   
  
"Hey Kari," he blushed and shifted his gym back in his hand. "Did you like the game?"  
  
"Yeah, it was great!" She was not going to tell him that she held her breath every time he took a shot or that she nearly wept in frustration when she couldn't get any where near him after the game with all the girls around. "When is the next one?"  
  
"It four days. We play Mitomachi. Why?" He held his breath hoping against hope.   
  
"Because I won't miss it for all of digi-world. I'm definitely going to bring Gatomon with me next time. She'd love to watch you play." She gave him a grin and laughed as he did. "You were great." She placed her hands on his shoulder and went up on tippy-toes to lean in impulsively and placed a butterfly kiss on his cheek. Blushing furiously, she leaned back and put her hands behind her. "Congratulations."  
  
Clearing his throat as if trying to dislodge something, probably his thumping heart, TK blushed and smiled at her. "Thanks."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 7  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Scene: Pizza Parlor after the game. Sora, Mat, and Tai are already seated when the rest of the kids arrive, minus Davis who elected to leave.  
  
"Hey guys, over here." Mat waved his arm to get their attention.  
  
While the others shuffled into the corner booth the older kids had managed to get, Tai motioned to the waitress and placed the order.   
  
"Wow," Yolei said as she pushed her glasses up. "I've never sat at the corner booth before. This is always where the popular kids' table."  
  
Cody looked soberly at her. "What do you think Tai and Mat are? Captain of soccer team and lead singer in a rock band. They're nothing to sneeze at."  
  
"Yeah," Sora said with a wide smile. "Plus now we have tonight's star player sitting with us too."  
  
TK blushed and busied himself with the pitcher of water in the middle of the table. The others chatted as they waited for their food to arrive. Kari stuck glances at the tall blond boy next to her as he made idle chit-chat with his brother. She wondered what he was thinking right now.  
  
"Okay, that's two large pepperoni pizza with extra cheese and eight sodas." The food looked and smelled wonderful as they call dug in.   
  
When they've all had their full, Yolei looked around curiously and suggested a game.  
  
"Okay," Tai said scratching his head. "What do you guys want to play?"  
  
Sora grinned wickedly. "How about Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Do we have to?" Cody asked eyeing his glass of soda again.  
  
"Yes," Yolei said excitedly. "That's a great idea. I'll go first." She looked around the table deviously. "Truth or Dear, Tai?"  
  
With a cocky grin, Tai nodded. "Dare."  
  
"I dare you to tell Kari what happened to her Diary."  
  
The grin dropped from Tai's face so quickly that Yolei collapsed in her chair with laugher.  
  
"That's not fair." Tai protested. "And how did you know anyways?"  
  
"What happened to my diary?" Kari asked suddenly just a little too interested. "Tai! What happened to my diary?"  
  
Tai realized he was cornered and sighed in resignation. "Remember how I told you I thought it was a blank book and threw it out? Well the truth is...."  
  
"Yes? I'm waiting."  
  
"I thought it was mine cause they look exactly alike and wrote some things in there. When I realized that it was yours, I had to burn it so you won't find it anymore."  
  
Kari stood there shocked. "You burned my diary?!?"  
  
"Well," he grinned uncomfortably and pulled at his collar. "I had to. Besides, I got you that new one with the pink flowers and a lock on it too."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Kari sat back down. "Please tell me you didn't read anything in it."  
  
"Not even a little," lying easily between his teeth.  
  
"You're turn, Kari."  
  
She looked around the table. "Truth or Dare, TK."  
  
He looked startled. "Dare."  
  
"I dare you to tell us why you never mentioned being on the basketball team."  
  
To be continued.......  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 8  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Truth or Dare, TK."  
  
He looked startled. "Dare."  
  
"I dare you to tell us why you never mentioned being on the basketball team."  
  
"Ugh......." TK's eyes went wide. "Well, I...."  
  
Mat jumped into save his little brother. "What TK means is..."   
  
Kari held up a hand. "Don't try to save him. I want to hear it from the man here."  
  
Mat gave his bother an apologetic sorry-buddy-your-on-your-own-with-this-one look and shrugged.  
  
TK gulped and tried again. "Well, I.... That is to say....."  
  
Kari crossed her arm and arched one finely curved brow. "I'm waiting."  
  
"I..."  
  
"Hey guys!" Izzy called out as he took a seat with his friends. "Sorry I'm late. I just finished the new analyzer program I was working with." Reaching for a slice of pizza, he looked around questioningly. The quiet was becoming slightly unnerving. "What's going on?"  
  
Tai smiled and nodded toward child of Hope. "We're playing a quick game of Truth or Dare and TK was about to explain to Kari why he failed to mention he was on the basketball team."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Izzy asked with curiosity. "How was the game by the way, TK? Sorry I couldn't make it. Did you win?"  
  
"Wait a minute!" Yolei shouted, startling Ken from his seat. "What did you mean by that, Izzy? You mean you knew TK was playing today in the game?"  
  
Still oblivious of the situation at hand, Izzy nodded. "Will of course I did. After all, I am his friend." TK sunk in his chair.  
  
"And how exactly did you find out that TK was on the team?"  
  
"I saw it in the school news paper."   
  
"So he didn't tell you himself?" Kari asked.  
  
Izzy thought it over seriously. "No, he didn't."  
  
Kari and Yolei turned back to TK, who looked ready to crawl under the table now. "Okay smart guy, answer the question. And exactly who did you tell."  
  
Mat smiled and raised his glass to them. "He told me."  
  
"You're his brother, you don't count." Kari replied.   
  
"He told me." Tai pointed out as a way to help out his little buddy.   
  
"So why didn't he tell us?" Kari asked to everyone in general.  
  
"Perhaps...." Ken started to say but clamped his mouth shut when everyone swung around to look at him. It was not his place to speculate what TK had been thinking. After all it was not as if TK and him have been friends for long.   
  
"What, Ken?" Cody asked, curious now.  
  
Ken cleared his throat and looked at TK. "Perhaps he was afraid?"  
  
TK made no reply but stared into his lap.   
  
"TK?" Kari asked  
  
"Why would he be afraid of telling his friends something as great as making the basketball team?" Yolei asked.  
  
Not sure what to do now, Ken merely shrugged. "I would be if I were him. Soccer and basketball gets a lot of publicity now a day. If I failed in a game it would be all over the news. Having people there watching my every step is nerve wrecking as it is, but to have those people whose opinion means something to you, that's worse that any kind of torture Arukenimon can devise."   
  
They all turned startled eyes at TK, who slide down farther into his seat, not wanting to admit it. He had been scared. Scare of failing, scare of disappointing his friends. The people on the bleacher meant nothing to him but his friends, their opinion mattered more than TK wanted to admit.  
  
"TK? Is that true?"  
  
to be continue.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 9  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Not sure what to do now, Ken merely shrugged. "I would be if I were him. Soccer and basketball gets a lot of publicity now a day. If I failed in a game it would be all over the news. Having people there watching my every step is nerve wrecking as it is, but to have those people whose opinion means something to you, that's worse that any kind of torture Arukenimon can devise."   
  
They all turned startled eyes at TK, who slide down farther into his seat, not wanting to admit it. He had been scared. Scare of failing, scare of disappointing his friends. The people on the bleacher meant nothing to him but his friends, their opinion mattered more than TK wanted to admit.  
  
"TK? Is that true?"  
  
TK didn't know if he wanted to thanks Ken or kill him for making his private fears so public. Yet, Kari was sitting there looking both hurt and angry at the same time. He would not her for the world but how can express something that make him so weak.  
  
"TK," Yolei looked at him behind her glasses. "We're waiting."  
  
"I..."  
  
"Stop pressuring him." Mat said with a frown. "He doesn't have to explain himself to anyone."  
  
Sora felt sorry for TK, who looked so uncomfortable. "Mat's right guys, TK doesn't owe us anything."  
  
Cody looked at the older kids. "But we want to understand why TK didn't trust us enough to tell us about making the basketball team." He turned back to the blue-eyed boy he's come to know. "We fight side by side, risk our lives together, why won't you want to tell us something that is such good news?"  
  
TK shook his head. "It's not that I don't trust you guys. It's just.... Things are so complicated. We fight and win or lose all the time. I needed something to let out some of the fear and anger so basketball was my sanctuary away from the chaos. Can't you see that? I don't want the pressure that I get when people I care about are counting on me to win. Saving the digi-world is one thing, but a simple basketball game? Win or lose, I want to know that I haven't disappointed any of you."  
  
Kari felt lower than a snake's belly. She hadn't realized that TK was feeling so much pressure from them all. True, they replied on him to be the calm sane one, one that can bring everyone together. It wasn't fair of them to make him feel so much of the responsibility. "I'm sorry TK."  
  
He turned those brilliant eyes on her and smiled. "Don't be. I guess I should told you guys and trusted you all enough to know that you'd understand. I'm sorry too."  
  
Yolei grinned and turned happy eyes to them. "I'm sorry too. But I still think you're a great basketball player."  
  
The other laughed and the tension was let loose.   
  
Ken watched the interplay with strangely perceptive eyes.   
  
The End???  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Feedbacks would be greatly appreciated!  



End file.
